To the top
by btrlover4life
Summary: ella devito and her journey to american idol , one shot


**To The Top**

Ten years ago my father left my mother and I when we needed him the most.

my mother had developed breast cancer at 38 years of age and I was only 10.

as I grew older I was the one in charge, I took care of her most of the time, and I walk her

to her chemo therapy sessions and I made dinner for the both of us every night.

When I turned 17 I got a job at Ed's diner so I could help my mom pay some of the bills.

Two years ago I had started a foundation for my mom so her therapy could be paid for.

I'm Ella De Vito and this is my story.

It was a normal morning , I got up early for work as usual I made breakfast for my

mom , I just ate a granola bar since I wasn't that hungry. After everything was set for my

mom , carefully with out making a sound I picked up my apron for work and headed out

the door. I met up with my best friends since pre-k , Alice and James, since we work

together.

When we arrived at the diner we turned everything on, the lights, the television

and the juke box. When the TV came on there was a commercial for American Idol

audition came on and Alice runs over to me and says "ELLA, you are trying out for

American Idol", then James added "yea ell's, you sing all the time at work and you are

really good". "I don't know guys; I might mess up or forget the lyrics or something

i said uncertain. I could tell Alice was a little aggravated, "Ella if you say that one more

Ttime I will seriously slap you, you are great and you won't mess up". "Alice I don't think

i cant do it", that only made her even more mad, "Ella!, you are doing it , no if , ands or

buts, Got it?", then James adds "please ell's" with his sweetest smiles, I couldn't resist,

even though he was my friend I secretly had a crush the had a crush on him. "ok , I'll do

it".

All day I couldn't stop thinking about it, would I mess up or forget the lyrics?.

then my shift was over for the day , I said goodbye to Alice and James , then headed out

to go home. My mom was in the kitchen in her usually spot my the counter." "hey mom"

i said , "hey Ella , anything new happen today?', "well I got an audition for American

idol" , my mom was so excited " That's great honey". The days passed by fast and today

was finally the day of the AI auditions. My mom took me along with James and Alice.

when we arrived at Bridgeport Music center my heart was already racing and palms were

sweating, mama mia I was nervous. I got my number and waited for my turn. Ryan

Secrest called my number; it was finally my turn after 3 hours. "are you ready?" Ryan

asks, I say "as ready as I'll ever be". I walk in; tons of camera lights every where and

the three judges. My story played on the screen. "I'm Ella De Vito, I'm from Bridgeport

Connecticut", "my mom developed breast cancer when I was ten years old and it has

Been very hard for us, she just need one last treatment but the problem is, is that it costs

$60,000 and can't afford it yet… I just want to help her best I can … she is all I have

left". The story faded out and I was left standing if front of the judges. Steven Tyler says

"Hi sweetheart", I give a quiet "hi". Then he says "don't be shy you'll do fine, what are

you going to sing for us?", "ill be singing 'the climb' by Miley Cyrus. Randy says "Go

for it". I start singing, my voice is a little shaky in the beginning but I carry through

good through the rest. When I was done it was the judges turn, will I make it? Or not?.

The first judge to respond is Jennifer "I loved you vocals, very original", randy says

"I disagree I feel that you need more work" then I say "I can work on that, please

I need this I just want to help my mom", I was almost tearing up. "Honey don't cry,

You are very good, in fact go get your mom I want her to see this moment", I go out

To get my mom. "well hello there mom, your daughter is great and very talented",

"Thank you" my mom said. "She is going through to Hollywood". I ran to Steven

and gave him a hug, I ran out with the golden ticket in my hand shouting "I am going

to Hollywood!" I was greeted by my friends in a big group hug with Ryan Secrest.

Hollywood week came by fast, I made it through all the rounds now it is the finally.

It is between me and a girl named crystal, first off she is very rude to me, and she lies

And cheats it is no wonder the judges haven't seen her yet, she always hack the voting

Machine and gives herself extra votes and I am sick of it, but I had a plan. When the day

Finally came we could choose are own song. We spent couple hours rehearsing,

Crystal comes to me and says "don't choke spella", "its Ella and don't worry I wont"

And I gave her one of the dirtiest looks. In 2 more hours it was finally the time to

Show America all I got. The hours pasted quickly. First up was crystal and her special

Guest singer was Taylor swift. Then it was my turn.

DI Cocco 4

My guest singer was Adam Lambert. I was so excited but also nervous because he is

My idol and if I mess up he might not like me. I had it all planned out me and Adam

Would come in with a fog all over the place, wearing crazy outfits singing to

'For Your Entertainment'. When me and Adam got on stage it was like chemistry,

we were so in sync. After the song we got a lot of cheers. After all the sing was done

Ryan came on stage and said "tonight you have hear the contestants now it's your turn

America, who will be crowned our next American Idol, Will it be Ella or crystal?"

"The number for crystal is 666 and Ella is 456", "good night America, tomorrow we will

have our results". After the show I met up with Adam, "Ella you were amazing tonight"

"Thank you Adam, I was so nervous"I said, and then the devil walked in also known as…

Crystal, "well, you are so going to loose smella" "Its Ella! and you are the one that is

going to loose" I said. "We'll see". When she left I caught her tampering with the votes

I snuck around to get Ryan Secrest and when I took him to the voting machine she was

Still there and Ryan saw and busted her. He changed the machine to normal votes, looks

Like she is going to have win fair in square which she won't because she is horrible.

The day finally came the time to see who wins. Ryan dimmed the lights,"America your

Votes are in, they were counted and it is time to crown the next American Idol". It

Felt like forever before he said the winner. "And the winner of American idol is…

ELLA DE VITO". Yes I won and crystal didn't! but I was a good sport and shook her

Hand. The confetti came pouring down while I sang my song fro yesterday.

Now I have the money to pay off my mother's therapy and I am living my dream

What more could I ask for.


End file.
